


Voyeur

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Prompt: Nurse Gretchen catches Luke & Reid having sex in the hospital (office, empty room, wherever). She just stands there and watches them (so, her P.O.V.). SMUT, SMUT, SMUT!This is for im_with_him84, who made this request as part of the DWB Fanfic Auction. Yay for charity!
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 4





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal September 13, 2010
> 
> A/N: Oh my God, you guys. This ended up a little bit smuttier than I intended it to be. I'm, uh, I'm kind of embarrassed.

Gretchen had to – grudgingly – admit that things at the hospital weren’t as bad as she had predicted they would be, now that Dr. Oliver was Chief of Staff. Admittedly, this was most likely due to the fact that Luke Snyder made up some reason to visit at least once a day. (It must be nice to be rich and your own boss, and come and go as you please.) After more than two years of damage control duty, Luke had his role down pat. Sometimes, that meant apologizing to whomever Dr. Oliver upset or insulted – sadly, it was often Gretchen herself, so she had a lot of firsthand experience – and explaining that Dr. Oliver didn’t _really_ mean whatever it was that he said. More frequently, however, damage control meant calming down Dr. Oliver in whatever way Luke could: caramel lattes from Java, sarcastic banter as they chased each other around the halls, planting a kiss on Dr. Oliver’s lips in an effort to shut him up. The nurses all liked that particular tactic. It was easy to forget Dr. Oliver was a gigantic ass when there were good-looking men making out in front of you. Plus, there was something undeniably sweet about the expression on Dr. Oliver’s face the split second after a kiss before he opened his eyes.

On good days, things were better than “not that bad.” If nothing else, Dr. Oliver was very committed to patient care, and to making sure that the hospital employees were treated as fairly (if not as nicely) as possible by the management. Not to mention, it turned out he actually had a sense of humor. She was surprised as hell one day when Amy in the neuro ward told her that, after a very long but successful surgery, Dr. Oliver had made some joke. She couldn’t remember what it was now, but it had made Amy laugh her head off, apparently. And even Dr. Oliver had cracked a smile. That incredulous story spread among all the nurses very quickly.

Gretchen acknowledged that those parts of him had probably always been there. But Luke Snyder was responsible for helping Dr. Oliver actually _show_ those sides of his personality. Luke Snyder was responsible for helping Dr. Oliver open up and let people in. It made her job a hell of a lot easier, and for that, Gretchen loved Luke Snyder.

But that day, at least, she wasn’t feeling much love for anyone. Two nurses had called in sick, and she was overwhelmed. But, of course, Dr. Oliver didn’t accept any excuses. She was trying to read some medication directions on a patient’s file (Dr. Oliver took bad handwriting to whole new levels), and Terry, the only one who could ever make sense of his chicken scratch, was not there that day. The remaining nurses had all stared at the instructions futilely. And then Gretchen had screwed up her courage and went to ask Dr. Oliver.

It took her quite some time to find him. She first went to his office, where his assistant reminded Gretchen there had been a board meeting. He wasn’t in the conference room or at the coffee station hanging out with Luke. He wasn’t in any patient rooms. He wasn’t called to the OR or the ER. Finally, someone remembered seeing Dr. Oliver heading towards the records room. Gretchen sighed and began the trek to the out-of-the-way storage archives.

She opened the door and walked down the side aisle, listening and looking for Dr. Oliver. Just as she was about to turn down a row, she heard something she…was not expecting. It sounded like a moan. No. It _was_ a moan. A good kind of moan.

“ _Luke_ ,” Dr. Oliver sighed.

Gretchen froze. Then she turned back and forth in place, trying to figure out what to do. She should probably try to back out of the room unnoticed. Instead, she ended up taking a few quiet steps down the nearest row (thank God for sneakers) until she could peek over the tops of the files on the shelf.

Dr. Oliver was half-sitting, half-leaning against the small table in the center of the room. He was tugging lightly on Luke’s tie, and Luke more than willingly leaned into his body. Their positions were definitely flirtatious, definitely intimate, but nothing _too_ risqué. Until one saw what Dr. Oliver’s other hand was doing, namely rubbing slowly over the impressively large bulge in Luke’s pants.

Luke bit his lip, and his eyelids drooped. He forced them open, a smile breaking onto his face as he stared into Dr. Oliver’s eyes.

“I still can’t believe they sided with you,” Dr. Oliver muttered, and Luke’s cheerful laughter echoed against the walls of the storage room.

“You cave to me all the time,” Luke reminded him.

“That’s because I can’t resist you,” Dr. Oliver said, just before leaning forward and capturing Luke in a quick kiss. The resulting noise was loud in the room, and Gretchen looked around nervously, starting to wonder if anyone would hear them and find them…find her.

She decided she didn’t really care.

“Maybe they feel the same way,” Luke chuckled, his hands sliding down Dr. Oliver’s body until he reached the elastic waistband of his scrubs. His fingers snuck underneath, and he began to tease at pulling the pants down.

Dr. Oliver snorted. “Yeah, I bet Franklin was hiding his hard-on underneath the conference table just like me.”

“You really think so?” Luke asked excitedly, grinning. “He’s not bad-looking.”

“For a geriatric.”

“I like older men,” Luke whispered into Dr. Oliver’s mouth, and Dr. Oliver bit the air at him.

They didn’t talk again for a few minutes, mostly because their lips and their tongues were otherwise engaged. Gretchen stifled a gasp as Luke’s entire hand disappeared down the front of Dr. Oliver’s scrub bottoms. Dr. Oliver continued to fondle Luke as well. Both their arms sped up, almost as if they were racing each other. This was apparently turning into some kind of competition, some battle carried over from the meeting, and neither one was backing down just yet. Dr. Oliver loosened his grip on Luke’s tie, dropping his hand down to join the other in undoing Luke’s button and zipper. Gretchen could hear each little tooth of the zipper disconnect from the other side.

“The point remains,” Dr. Oliver said as he broke the kiss. “I’m the Chief of Staff. They should be listening to me.”

“Wow,” Luke replied, snickering. “You just hate to give up control and power, don’t you? Especially to me, apparently.”

“Only in the boardroom,” Dr. Oliver clarified.

Luke pulled back slightly. He gave Dr. Oliver a guarded yet intrigued look. Whatever Dr. Oliver’s eyes expressed in response must have done the trick, because suddenly they were moving. Luke’s hands flew up to Dr. Oliver’s waist, and he guided the other man as he turned in a sharp circle. Luke then jerked the scrub bottoms down quickly. This afforded Gretchen a perfect profile view of…of Dr. Oliver’s…little surgeon, and she realized that he actually was cocky in all senses of the word. And then it was almost out of sight, wrapped up in Luke’s hand.

Gretchen’s eyes traveled up to Dr. Oliver’s face again. His eyes were closed, and he was leaning backwards, arching against Luke. His mouth was open, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Gretchen glanced quickly at Luke behind him. Luke too was clearly enjoying himself as he ran his free hand up Dr. Oliver’s throat. When his splayed fingers reached Dr. Oliver's jaw, Luke forced him to turn his head to the side and meet him in a rather uncoordinated but undeniably scorching hot kiss.

“I want – I want – ” Luke muttered.

A groan tore from somewhere deep in Dr. Oliver’s chest in response, and then he nodded. A whispered _yes_ and _now_ , and then Luke’s free hand was moving again. He reached down through the open flaps of his pants and pulled his cock out. His hand moved forward, around Dr. Oliver’s waist, up his chest to his face; Dr. Oliver buried his mouth into Luke’s palm, moaning as he covered the skin with saliva. Gretchen brought her own palm to her mouth, pressing tightly so she couldn’t make any sound.

Then Luke’s hand was gone again, and he was coating himself. He moved both hands to Dr. Oliver’s hips, holding him steady as he pressed inside in one determined thrust. Dr. Oliver exhaled, groaning as his body lurched forward. He leaned against the table, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge. His cock was now fully hard, leaking, curved up. Gretchen’s focus kept switching back and forth between that and Luke’s cock as it drove into Dr. Oliver again and again. Dr. Oliver started rocking back against him, pushing forcefully as he wordlessly demanded for more.

Gretchen was completely entranced. She didn’t even notice at first that she was sucking on the heel of her palm. That she was wet and grinding in small circles against the edge of the shelf. That the same edge was digging into the fingers of her other hand as she held on tightly. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this –

Luke groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on Dr. Oliver’s back. His movements were getting irregular, frantic. One of his hands slid forward again, grabbing onto Dr. Oliver’s cock and stroking him quickly. Dr. Oliver himself fell onto his elbows, and his head almost slammed into the table. He grunted, _Luke_ and _fuck_ and _love_ falling from his lips in a never-ending stream.

Gretchen couldn’t tell who came first, or if all three of them came at virtually the same time. All she knew was Dr. Oliver buried his face in his hands to stifle his moans, and Luke bit Dr. Oliver’s shoulder, and she herself was past that point, instead coming with a silent scream and shuddering breaths.

She turned her back quickly, leaning against the shelf as she tried to regain her composure. She felt a hot flush of guilt and embarrassment race through her body even as she floated on the high of her orgasm. And frankly she felt a little self-loathing and disgust for finding Dr. Oliver so…so… Luke was one thing; no one could blame her for that, but…

Gretchen shook herself. She half-turned, peeking over her shoulder. Dr. Oliver was facing Luke again, holding himself slightly away from the younger man, probably so he didn’t get Luke’s suit dirty. They were kissing slowly, and Dr. Oliver’s hands were gliding up and down Luke’s arms, over his shoulders, around to his back. His pants were still around his knees, and Luke’s fingers were teasing the cleft of Dr. Oliver’s ass.

Gretchen steeled herself, and then she snuck away. She needed to get out of there before they (or someone else) caught her. But, thankfully, she made it out of the room without causing any sort of commotion. She made it to the nurses’ locker room and changed into a new uniform, and then she even made it back to her station, with no one any wiser.

“Where have you been?” Gail demanded in friendly exasperation.

“Sorry,” Gretchen apologized, her voice sounding slightly off. “I was looking for Dr. Oliver – no, ah, no luck.”

“I’m right here.”

Gretchen nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around. Dr. Oliver was, indeed, two feet from her. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Luke turn the far corner and disappear from sight. Gretchen focused on Dr. Oliver again, and she knew she was blushing horribly. She just hoped it wasn’t noticeable to anyone else.

“I…I had a question on these orders. I couldn’t quite make out your, ah, your handwriting.”

Dr. Oliver stared at her. He blinked once, and then he said, “I figured out long ago that you couldn’t possibly have really graduated from nursing school. Up until now, I was still holding out hope that you had made it through kindergarten.”

And then he clarified the orders, tacking on a few more duties for Gretchen to perform afterwards. But…the insult was half-hearted, at best. Dr. Oliver had doled out much more hurtful comments, and his tone wasn’t even all that scathing. Then, as he walked away, it almost sounded like he was whistling. Gretchen and Gail stared after him and then looked at each other in surprised disbelief.

Luke Snyder had discovered many ways of keeping Dr. Oliver calm and friendly with the hospital staff. Some worked better than others, but Gretchen loved him for trying, even when he didn’t succeed. And she had definitely discovered her favorite of Luke’s strategies.

The End


End file.
